Illusion
Illusion is an Egyptian fantasy, comedy game created by LunaRolexLer, it was made with RPG Maker 2003. The game was originally made and published for free for a while in 2016, hitting 350.000 downloads so far, but was then re-drawn and re-made. The game's price is now 2$ and is currently sold on Steam. Plot The game starts with Nawara when she was a child, in the place she was found by Monder, after the door is opened Nawara will turn her age and Monder will then tell her to pick up a magic flower. After she picks the flower up and brings it to him, she makes the mistake of not listening to him telling her not to go outside that late, then falls in the trap that will begin her adventure in The Unknown World. Characters Nawara Nawara is the main character in Illusion and Monder's first adopted daughter. Her natural hair color is brow n, however when she turned 16 she accidentally bleached her hair with her dad's bottled up peroxide and hair bleach for shampoo, once she becomes a rockstar against her will, her hair will become black thanks to Kellan's magic. She has the habit of swearing almost all the time and bringing shame to her adoptive dad against her will. 'Monder' He is Nawara's adopted father, he wears a tuxedo and a tophat, his natural hair color is also brown, but he likes to keep it red as it's his favourite color, he has two different eyecolors due to an accident he had when he was a child, he adopted Nawara when she was two years old after he found her while coming back home from university, they have been sharing their life together since then, he is the eldest of two brothers. 'Vincent' The most vulgar character in the whole game, he acts a lot like Nawara, just a little bit more ove rboard. He is Breytlan Jackson's brother (Skull masked quizzer) and also the ice cream truck driver in the city, Nawara seems to have a crush on him but he keeps refusing her feelings. He is also the owner of the white tophat save point which the player uses when he wants to save the game. 'Kellan' Kellan is a mysterious character in Illusion, but he is also the main reason he curses Nawara, he seems to be controlling and manipulative of her feelings since she loves him, but that's because of the curse she has, Nawara will then pick a magic flower which will save both him and herself, he will break up with Nawara, who will take revenge if the player gets the bad ending. Once the curse is removed Kellan's real hair color shows up since the curse made his hair grow black and everything he touch die. 'Alfred' Alfred is the first friend Nawara makes during her adventure, and also the reason many people stop playing Illusion. He carries a red box on his head for an unknown reason, through the game however, Valentine will kill him, then when Monder's illusion shows up in Nawara's dream, he will tell her that Alfred's death was nothing but a false scene set up by him and Valentine. Which is in fact, true. 'Michael' He is Nawara's biological twin brother who was adopted by Valentine after he also found him, both him and Nawara wear the same necklace on their neck which was given by their parents before they passed away. Nawara tries to have a fight with him, but she can't hurt him for some reason that she doesn't know, then she will also say she feels a strong connection when she is beside him. 'Valentine' Valentine is the main antagonist in Illusion. Though his intentions weren't hurting Nawara but her father, he will still hurt Nawara and make the situation way worse than it is. He is the father of Liam, Candace and Kellan, but he also adopted Michael. Boss fights 'The King Of The Butterflies' When Nawara turns into a boy and becomes Annwar, the king of the butterflies will challenge him to show him his strength in order to pick up three red flowers from the clouds, which once picked, will stop the nonending rain that has been going in their city for years. 'Kellan' When Nawara finds Kellan in the pink garden after he disappeared when they slept together, she gets concerned about him and he fights her, thus making the curse get worse, and then changing her eye color. Which is just the curse getting worse, since the more he touches her the worse it gets, later on her other eye will become like the first one that changed too. Meaning that she's close to dying. 'Jason' The purple haired guy that has the gem that Nawara must put on the statue to open the hole in the ground and to get the key. If defeated, she will take the gem from him and put it on the statue's hand. 'Monder' When Nawara gets off the final train and takes the boat she falls asleep on, she starts dreaming and meets her father's Illusion which will tell her horrible things. This is the hardest fight in the whole game. After that, Nawara completely erased his bad side which was nothing but a dream, and finds herself in places where both him and her spent time before. That's when she decides it's time to change, however, even though what she witnessed was just a dream, the pictures she picked up in the dream will appear when she is awake. Endings 'Good ending' The ending where Nawara gets reunited with her dad and uses the magic flower the tree gave her to save both herself and Kellan from the curse. 'Bad ending' The ending where Nawara kills Kellan and herself because he broke up with her and manipulated her countless of times. Despite how nice she has been to him, she will shoot him with her gun countless of times so she can make him her's. Proof that she is just as bad as Kellan when it comes to being jealous. The more she shoots Kellan, the more the curse gets removed, thus showing his real hair color which is white. 'Bad ending 2' Basically if the player catches the good ending, he can choose wether he wants to use the magic flower or not, if he decides so Nawara and Kellan will be saved, if not, Nawara will die in Monder's arms, then he will put his tophat on her head and starts crying. 'Joke ending' At one point in the game, Nawara returns where she fell, then the player has the choice wether to push her in the hole she fell in or not, if he does so, the game ends there. But the latest save file can still be loaded. Category:Western Games Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003) Category:Fantasy Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2018